


Totally Platonic

by bangyababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Community: hd_erised, HP: EWE, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Oblivious Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Hermione and Ron learn the story of how Harry didn’t realize he'd been dating Draco for months.





	Totally Platonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isinuyasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isinuyasha/gifts).



> Dear isinuyasha, I really tired to make this as good balance of humor and romance, but I’m not really sure how it turned out. I also realize Harry is like hella oblivious in this story, but I was trying to make more of him coming to terms with the situation, rather than him being a straight up idiot (also very sorry if it’s too much). I really hope you enjoy the story at least a little bit!

Hermione walked into the Leaky with a crease in her brow. She quickly scanned the room and saw her two best friends occupying their usual booth. Forgoing a drink, she went straight to the booth without all-out running. “Harry,” she said, sliding in next to Ron. “What’s this all about?” 

“Yeah, mate, you sounded really stressed on the floo. Is everything alright?” Ron asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine,” Harry said, but his voice cracked in the middle.

“Harry?” Hermione’s creased deepened. 

Harry picked up his pint and began to drink deeply. He kept drinking until the glass was empty, much to the concern of his friends. “Draco and I are dating,” he blurted out. 

Ron gasped. Hermione froze. 

“Draco Malfoy?” Ron questioned, eyes bulging. 

“Do we know any other Draco’s?” Harry returned. 

As if being summoned, a shadow appeared over the table. Everyone looked up to see Draco standing there, trademark smirk in place. “I see you’ve told them,” Draco said, then slid into the booth, throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulders. Ron watched every movement with his mouth hung open. 

“Only just,” Harry replied, settling in under Draco’s arm. 

Hermione finally unfroze and elbowed Ron, who closed his mouth. 

“Well, this is very, I would say unexpected, but somehow I’m not that surprised,” Hermione said. 

“See, even Granger got it before you,” Draco teased.

“What does that mean?” Ron had finally found his voice. 

“It means I’m an idiot,” Harry said. 

“For dating Malfoy? Mate, I could have told th-at,” Ron grunted out the last part, as Hermione elbowed him again. 

“No, not for that. For taking so long to do it,” Harry laughed. 

“Harry, sorry, but how did this,” Hermione waved her hand at the two of them, “Even happen? I mean, is it okay that you’re dating your partner?”

“They made an exception for us,” Draco answered. “Because we’re such a good team.” He turned to Harry and they shared a look that only two new lovers understood. Ron gagged. 

Harry turned back to face his friends. “It’s kind of a long story, though, are you sure you want to hear it?”

“Yes.” Hermione said just as Ron said, “No.” Another elbow and he was nodding in agreement. 

“Okay, well it all started four months ago.” 

 

_Four Months Ago_

“This is stupid. And it’s too cold out here.”

“Will you shut up?” Draco hissed. “This is a stakeout, we’re supposed to be staking out.”

“Draco, we are in the middle of a forest in February, under several impressive charms- no is going to hear us.” 

“Yes, but I can hear us,” Draco returned. 

Harry huffed. But decided to keep quiet for the time being. They were sitting under a tree, shoulder to shoulder, crossed legged. He re-crossed his arms and tried to keep some of his remaining heat in. They were unable to cast warming charms, as it would disrupt the heat signature of the forest. Their own body temperatures could be explained as a woodland creature, but anything hotter than that would be a dead give away. 

Harry shook himself a little as he tried not to shiver. He had meant to dress warmly, but he had forgotten his hat and scarf. He heard Draco sigh before he felt something soft and warm wrap around his neck. 

“I told you to dress warmly,” Draco chastised, securing the scarf around Harry. 

“I wore gloves?” Harry offered. 

Draco snorted. “Thank Merlin for small favors.” 

“Are you sure you don’t need it?”

“No, Harry, it’s fine; you keep it,” Draco said.

“Really I can keep it?” Harry asked. “That’s so nice of you, it feels expensive.”

Draco sighed. “I suppose you might as well.”

“Draco, I was joking. I’ll give it back,” Harry told him.

“Just like you gave back my shirt? And my sweater? My socks, my comb, my-”

“Alright, I get it,” Harry said. “But I promise, I’ll give this back.” Harry leaned over to nudge Draco but ended up leaning on him instead. 

“I’m sure you will.” Draco smiled, making a mental note to buy himself a new scarf. 

-

“That’s it? He gave you a scarf?” Ron demanded. “Now you’re in love?”

“Who said they’re in love?” Hermione cut in. 

“Well, just look at them,” Ron told her. “They’ve practically got little pink hearts floating above their heads!”

“Well even if they are in love, who cares if it was just over a scarf?”

“No, there’s more, I told you it’s a long story,” Harry explained.

“Well, then what else was there?” 

 

_Three and a Half Months Ago_

When Harry woke up his head was pounding and he could hear someone singing. He couldn’t tell if the singing was actually as terrible and off-key as it sounded or if he was just so massively hungover that sound was being distorted. 

He groaned and rolled over- and fell straight onto the floor. 

“Ouch!”

The singing stopped. Harry looked up he recognized the blurry outline of Draco’s head hovering over the couch he had apparently been sleeping on. 

“Hurt yourself, there?” Draco smirked. 

“No, I think it was your singing that did it,” Harry snipped back. 

Draco banged whatever he was holding in his hands together, and Harry shouted and covered his ears. “Oh, so sorry, my hand slipped,” Draco said sweetly. He started back in the direction he came. “Get up, Harry, I’ve made eggs!”

“I’d better alert St Mungo's,” Harry muttered, before dragging himself up. 

Harry walked into the kitchen, plopped into a chair, and put his head in his hands. Draco was at the stove plating the eggs. Harry moaned, “Why is your kitchen spinning?” 

“Aesthetic,” Draco replied. He turned around, two plates in hand. He set one in front of Harry and sat down. “Go on, eat up,” Draco told him. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” Harry asked, suddenly suspicious. 

Draco rolled his eyes and took a bite of his eggs. “There. Go ahead and eat; eggs are good for hangovers.” Harry took a bite, and his eyes went wide. “Oh, Merlin, you’re not going to be sick, are you?” Draco quickly transfigured the napkin holder into a bucket. 

Harry shook his head and swallowed. “No, Draco these are amazing. Or I’m still drunk.”

“Probably both,” Draco replied, turning the bucket back. 

Harry continued eating as he asked, “Why don’t you have a hangover?”

“Because I took a hangover potion,” Draco revealed with a lazy smile. 

Harry set down his fork. “You have hangover potion?”

“Oh, yes, did you want some?”

“Malfoy,” Harry said slowly. 

Draco laughed and summoned the bottle before handing it to Harry. Harry downed it in one shot, gasping for breath after. “God, that stuff is nasty,” Harry said. 

“Does the trick though,” Draco replied. 

Harry glared at him. “I can’t believe you were going to let me suffer.”

“Only a little,” Draco admitted, picking up his fork. “I would have given you it eventually.”

“Git.”

“Eat your eggs, Harry.” 

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. 

-

“So you love him because he made you suffering and eggs?” Ron asked. 

“It was the suffering that got him,” Draco said. “It’s an old Black family recipe.” 

“Again, why do you assume they’re in love?” Hermione questioned. 

“Hermione, please, look at them. They’re so in love Cupid could retire. There’s no topping this.”

“Really, you don’t love me as much as Harry loves Draco?” Hermione turned to face Ron fully, who leaned back into the booth, both hands up. 

“Guys, I think we’re getting a little off topic,” Harry interjected.

“Right, of course, please continue, Harry,” Hermione said, as she elbowed Ron. 

 

_Three Months Ago_

Harry pulled the hat further down on his head and took a deep breath to steel himself before opening the door. 

As soon as the ‘morning’ was out of his mouth, Draco began to bombard him with information. 

“So we’ve got two hearings we need to testify in today: the Blumberg case and the Surrey case. I’ve left an appropriate tie on your desk. Then we have to finish the monthly stats paperwork by three, but that shouldn’t be a problem seeing as we're already 98% done. We also have a meeting with…Harry, why are you still wearing that ridiculous hat?”

“My head is cold,” Harry said confidently. Draco raised a brow. “My head is very cold?”

“What are you hiding?” Draco came round his desk to stand in front of Harry, eyes narrowed in distrust.

“Nothing,” Harry said a little too quickly. Draco smiled evilly and snatched the hat before Harry could stop him. “Augh!” Harry covered his head with his hands. 

“Come on, Harry, let me see,” Draco coaxed, pulling at Harry’s arms. 

“No! Give me back my hat, Draco!” Harry squirmed, failing to get out of his partner's grasp without revealing his head.

“Oh, it can’t be that bad, don’t be such a baby.” 

Harry stopped moving and they stood looking at each other, Harry’s hands on his head, Draco’s hands on Harry’s arms. “Promise you won’t laugh,” Harry gritted out. 

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep,” Draco said. “But I’ll try really hard.”

Harry sighed and took his hands off his head. 

Draco didn’t even try not to laugh. “Oh, Merlin, who did this to you?” He asked once he got his breath back. 

“Some new girl down in Diagon.” Harry moaned, “What am I going to do?”

Draco put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and said, “Don’t worry, we can fix this.”

“We can?”

“Well, I can,” Draco amended. “Sit down.” He pushed Harry towards his chair, _accio_ ed his comb, and picked up a pair of scissors. “Honestly, an oversized pompadour? What year is it?”

“What are you going to do Draco?”

“Perform a miracle, mainly. Close your eyes.” He conjured a little water and wet Harry’s hair, then combed it out. He spoke as he began cutting. “Perhaps this hairstyle will finally be able to tame this bird's nest you call hair.” 

“I try my best,” Harry proclaimed. 

“Do you?”

“Not really,” Harry conceded. 

“All you have to do is put a potion in and slick it back, that easy.”

“Ugh, am I going to look like you in first year?”

“Potter, I am holding scissors and I am dangerously close to your face,” Draco warned. 

“Right sorry, I mean you looked great, very dignified for an eleven-year-old.” Harry grinned.

“Shut up, Potter.” Draco began cutting again and continued, “But no you’re not going to look like me in first year, though you should be so lucky.” He set the scissors down. “There, done, let me get a mirror.”

Harry opened his eyes and was greeted by the magnificent sight of Draco Malfoy’s arse in tight trousers. Harry had seen Draco's arse before, of course, but he had never seen it so up close before. He knew Draco had a great arse , but to see it so near, he never truly understood the magnitude of how great Draco’s arse was-

-

“Can we stop talking about Malfoy’s arse , please?”

“Don’t interrupt, Ron.”

-

It was the best arse he had ever seen. And Harry had seen a lot of arses. 

Draco handed him the mirror, but Harry could barely focus on himself, with his mind still filled with the eighth wonder of the world that was Draco Malfoy’s Arse. 

“How do you like it?”

“It’s fantastic,” Harry breathed. 

“I know,” Draco said, taking the mirror back. “It’s a gift.” 

Harry shook his head, trying to clear it of the image of Draco's butt, but failing pretty miserably. He did manage to say, “Thanks, Draco, I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“Die, probably,” Draco said. “But that’s not something we’re ever going to have to worry about.”

 

_Two Months Ago_

Harry pulled at the collar of his dress robes while he scanned the crowd for anyone he’d be willing to talk to. He never understood dress robes were so uncomfortable, seeing as they had the word robe in the name. He drank the last of his drink and set on the table next to him. How much longer until it was socially acceptable to leave? Maybe he could say there was an emergency with a case...

Suddenly he saw a shock of blond hair entering the room. Good, now at least he’d have someone to talk to. He moved away from the drink table he was currently protecting and headed for the entrance where he'd seen Draco. He must have looked on a mission, because everyone parted to let him through, instead of trying to talk him like they usually did. 

When Draco came into view, Harry stopped short. Draco was wearing an iridescent robe that glimmered like sun hitting the ocean on a cloudless day. His whole person seemed to shine. Harry was so overwhelmed he momentarily forgot where he was. 

It was then that the music began playing, and Harry realized the crowd was parting because the dancing was about to begin. Now Draco and he were standing in the middle of the floor. 

Draco walked forward and bowed to Harry. “Care to dance?” He asked. Harry didn’t think he could speak so he just nodded dumbly, and let Draco take the lead. Murmurs coupled with laughter spread throughout the room, as Draco spun them around.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked after they had taken a few turns around the room in silence. 

“You look like the inside of a rainbow,” Harry answered, in awe. “You’re, like, glowing.”

“So, is that a yes?” Draco pulled back to look down at Harry. 

“Yes, I think so, I just…I think I might be drunk?” Harry looked around at the other guests who were now joining the dance, trying to figure out if maybe something was in the air. 

“How much did you have to drink? They only started half an hour ago.”

“I know, I only had one. Maybe I’m sick- it’s just when I look at you my head goes a bit spinny and I feel like I can’t breathe.”

“Oh, Harry,” Draco breathed. “You’re many things, but I don’t sick is one of them. Thick is more like.” He spun Harry out, then back in again, and dipped him. When Harry was upright again, he was definitely out of breath. Draco rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself. “Let’s get you some water,” he said, pulling Harry off the now fully occupied dance floor. 

"That must have been one really strong drink," Harry said, allowing Draco to lead him by the hand to a nearby table. He drank his water, but every time he looked at Draco for the rest the night he had to remind himself to breathe. 

 

_Seven Weeks Ago_

“Hey, Draco, what are you doing after work?” 

Draco looked up from the form he was filling out and saw Harry looking at him a bit too eagerly. “Nothing,” he said slowly. “Why?” 

“Great, so you can come to the movies with me.” 

“No.” 

“Draco, come on, it’ll be fun. Have you ever even been to the movies?” Harry cajoled. 

“No, but that last time you took me to something Muggle I did not enjoy it,” Draco reasoned. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “That’s because you didn’t listen to me.” 

“Well, why have all those balls out if you can only use one,” Draco huffed. “How was I supposed to know throwing three would break the whole system?”

“Because it’s literally the point of the game and I told you only to throw one ball?” 

“Well, it’s still a stupid game.”

“Anyway, I don’t want you to come bowling again, not that we could find a place that would let you in now. I want you to come to the cinema.”

“You want me to go watch one of those Muggle moving pictures? I can do that at home.”

“First, it’s like a moving picture, not an actual moving picture,” Harry explained, “Second, it has sound, so it’s like watching a book come to life.”

“Hmm,” Draco thought. “Okay, what moving book are we going to see?”

Harry grinned. "You're going to love it."

 

_Seven Weeks Ago That Night_

Draco was on the edge of his seat- literally. He was so engrossed in the film that he had completely abandoned all seven of the snacks he insisted Harry buy. Instead, he was bent forward, biting his thumbnail as he watched the action on the screen. Harry found he was more interested in Draco’s reactions than the movie.

When it was over, Draco couldn’t stop talking.

“So Muggles do have magic!” Draco said excitedly. 

“No, not quite, they have science,” Harry explained. 

“That man made a copy of himself! That has to be magic.”

Harry laughed. “Draco, it’s a film, it’s not real.”

Draco stopped. “What? You mean that’s all just a story then? It certainly looked real.”

“I’m sure parts of it were real. Like Nikola Tesla was a real person.” 

“But the rest was just made up?” Draco asked. 

“Yeah, I mean Muggles can’t really clone themselves…I think.” 

“I’m not sure how I feel about it now.” Draco crossed his arms, mouth tilted down in consideration.

“I think the fact that you thought it was real shows how good of a film it was. It’s hard to make people believe a story like that unless it’s a really well-made film,” Harry told him.

“So basically, I have good taste,” Draco replied. 

“I picked out the film, though,” Harry pointed out.

“Alright, we both have good taste.” Draco threw an arm around Harry’s shoulder as the walked towards the apparition point. “We should do this more often.” 

Harry smiled, glad that he finally found something muggle that Draco enjoyed. “Definitely.” 

-

“Let me get this straight, you went on a date with him, one that you asked him on, and you didn’t realize it?” Hermione asked. 

“Yeah,” Harry admitted, a bit sheepish. 

“It gets worse,” Draco said. 

 

_Six Weeks Ago_

“Are you sure this is okay?” Harry asked as Draco stepped into the floo.

“Harry you look acceptable, don’t worry,” Draco told him.

“Acceptable?” Harry repeated. “Draco, I meant me coming to the Manor for dinner and now you’re telling me I only look acceptable?” 

“Presentable, then,” Draco backtracked. 

“Presentable?” Harry asked alarmed. 

Draco stepped out of the floo, and put his hands on Harry’s shoulders and bent down so they were eye level. “Harry, relax, you look great. Better than great. You look dashing, debonair, sophisticated, outstanding-”

“Alright you knob, I get it,” Harry said, knocking Draco’s hands away. “But you’re sure it’s okay that I’m coming?”

“Harry,” Draco tried to keep the frustration from his voice. “For the seven hundredth and fifty-second time, they invited you. Well, Mother did, anyway.”

“You mean your father doesn’t know I’m coming?” Harry looked more panicked than when Dumbledore pulled his name from the Goblet of Fire. 

“I’m sure Mother told him,” Draco reassured him. “Why are you so nervous? It’s not like you haven’t met my parents before.”

“I know, but it’s different this time we’re…partners, now. And your father isn’t trying to kill me, I think.” 

“Think again,” Draco muttered. 

“What?” 

“Harry, Mother will love you. And Father will tolerate you publicly.” 

“That’s very reassuring.”

“I’m just trying to be realistic.” 

Harry sighed, and Draco followed suit. “Harry,” he began again, taking hold of his hands. “It’s going to be fine, I promise.” Then he dropped a very platonic kiss of reassurance on the top of Harry’s head, before letting go of his hands and getting back into the fireplace. “Now, let’s go or we’ll be late.”

Harry reached up and touched where Draco had kissed him, trying to transfer some of the tingling sensation that seemed to be growing there to his hand. He and Draco were friends and partners, so it makes sense that he would show physical affection towards him, Harry reasoned. Harry kissed Hermione all the time. 

Harry stepped into the fireplace overjoyed that Draco saw him as such a close friend. 

-

“You really are dense, mate,” Ron said. 

“Harry, I hate to agree with Ron about this, but honestly, a date, meeting the parents, and a kiss on the head?” Hermione gave him a judgy sidelong glance. 

“Yes, yes, I’m aware,” Harry laughed. 

“Malfoy, how did you stand it?” Hermione asked. 

“It really wasn’t bad. It was kind of cute actually. I mean, I know he wasn’t completely oblivious to what was happening he was just…much slower on the uptake.” 

“So did you realize after that?” Ron asked. 

“Er, not exactly,” Harry replied. 

 

_Two Weeks Ago_

“Draco, where are we going? And why can’t I know? You’re not going to throw me into another fountain again, are you?”

“Absolutely not,” Draco said, steering Harry towards a door. 

“Then why all the secrecy?” 

“Because it’s a surprise, obviously.” Draco stopped, then handed Harry his glasses. “Alright, surprise.” He took off the blindfold, and Harry put on his glasses. 

The world came into sharp focus, and Harry was monumentally confused about where they were. It looked like a strange training facility, just for children. 

“What? Where are we?” Harry asked, turning to look at Draco. 

“I believe it’s called a bounce house,” Draco explained. 

“What?”

“You remember when you told me that story about that Muggle play place for children with the indoor obstacle course and the trampolines and the slides?”

“Yeah,” Harry said slowly.

“And you remember how you said you never got to go because your family is terrible, and how you always wanted to, but the place closed down?” Harry nodded. “Well, this is the next best, thing. There’s no obstacle course but there are a lot of bouncy things and slides…” Draco trailed off at the look on Harry’s face. “Did I do too much?”

Harry threw his arms around Draco’s neck. “No, Draco, it’s perfect,” Harry whispered. “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you.” 

“Well, I just trying to make sure I got you the best birthday present, I do have a reputation to uphold.” Draco pulled away and looked down at Harry. “So you like it?”

“Best birthday present ever,” Harry confirmed, before reaching up and giving Draco a friendly kiss on the cheek, then he ran to the nearest bouncy thing and started jumping. He did a front flip and landed on his butt, but bounced right back up again. “Come on Draco!”

“Oh no, Malfoys do not play in bouncy houses.”

“Why? Scared you’ll mess up your hair?” Harry called. 

“Nothing could mess up my hair, I created the placement charm on it myself,” Draco informed him. 

“So you’re just scared then?” Harry shot back. 

“I’ll show you who's scared, Potter,” Draco threatened, then took a running leap towards Harry, double bouncing him towards the ceiling. 

-

“That is honestly the sweetest thing I have ever heard.” Hermione smiled, a faraway look on her face. 

“Isn’t it just?” Draco crowed. “I give the best presents.” 

“Surely, Harry, you realized after that,” Ron implored. 

At Harry’s look, they both groaned. 

“Malfoy, I am so sorry for you,” Hermione said sincerely. 

“Yeah, me too, honestly,” Ron agreed.

“Hey! It’s not that bad, okay? It’s not like Draco and I ever talked about what was happening.”

“You didn’t?” Hermione asked. 

“That’s true, we didn’t,” Draco admitted. “I just didn’t think Harry was ready to. I knew he’d get there eventually, and finally, he did.”

 

_Three Days Ago_

Harry was sitting on Draco’s couch, running his hands through Draco’s hair, as Draco read to him from a book. It was Sunday, and they always had brunch together before Harry headed to the Burrow for dinner. 

Usually, they went out, but recently Draco had cooked or they had ordered in. How long had Harry felt this comfortable around Draco? How long had Draco felt this comfortable around Harry? 

Suddenly none of this seemed normal. Draco stopped reading when the hand is hair stilled. “Harry, you’re pulling my hair.” 

Harry let go of his hair and said, “Sorry.” 

Draco sat up and looked worriedly at him. “Are you alright?” Draco asked. 

“Draco,” Harry said urgently. “Draco, are we friends?”

“Harry are you serious? You were just running your hand through my hair while I read to you, of course we’re friends.” 

“Yes, but Draco are we more than friends?” Harry asked. 

“Why don’t you just ask me what you really want to ask me?” Draco laughed. 

“Are we dating?”

“Only for the last four months, give or take a couple of weeks.” 

“Oh my god,” Harry moaned and put his head into his hands. “No, no, no.”

“Harry?” Draco a hand on his shoulder, suddenly worried that maybe he was the one that got it wrong. 

“Oh, Draco, I’m so sorry,” Harry murmured. 

“Sorry for what?” Draco said, panic rising. 

Harry turned to face him and said, “I’m sorry for taking so long.” Then he grabbed Draco by the back of the neck and pulled him into a long and deep kiss. 

Draco fell backward, pulling Harry along with him. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and hoisted him even closer. When they finally broke apart, Harry’s lips hovered about Draco’s as he spoke. 

“I’m an idiot, Draco,” he said. “Can you forgive me?”

“I suppose, if you can make it worth my while,” Draco murmured. 

“What do you want?”

Draco grinned, “A trip to the bouncy house?”

Harry pulled back a bit in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes,” Draco answered, dragging Harry back down. “I have one upstairs.”

Harry groaned, “You twit.” Draco laughed. Harry peeled himself off Draco and stood up, an arm outstretched. “Come on then, let’s go to the bouncy house.” 

Draco grinned wickedly and dragged him up the stairs.

-

“Stop!” Ron shouted. “I don’t want to hear any more.”

“I wasn’t going to tell you, Weasel,” Draco snapped. “But I will say that Harry was very satisfied.”

“Oh, gross,” Ron said. 

“Grow up,” Hermione told him. “I’m glad to hear that you two have a sexually fulfilling relationship. In fact, Ron and I-”

“Stop!” It was Harry’s turn to shout. “Please, I really don’t want to know.”

Hermione crossed her arms. “You’re both so immature.” 

“Sorry, ’Mione but it would be like hearing about my siblings,” Harry explained. 

“You can tell me, though.” Draco leaned forward. “What’s Weasley like in bed?” 

“Well-” Hermione began but Ron cut her off. 

“Oh, will you look at the time, we have to get back to the babysitter!”

“The babysitter is your mother, Ron,” Hermione said. 

“Yes, and we have to get back to her,” Ron insisted, pushing her out of the booth. 

“Wait, you guys, you haven’t said if…you know…” Harry trailed off. 

“What?” Ron asked. 

“Are you guys…how do you feel about this?” 

“Oh Harry,” Hermione said, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand. “Of course we’re happy for you. I mean it really isn’t that much of a shock, but I am so glad that it worked out. We just want you to be happy, don’t we, Ronald?” She turned to look at her husband. 

“Of course Harry,” Ron said. “I mean, Malfoy wasn’t my first choice for you, but I guess it’s better than thinking about you with my sister.”

“Ron,” Hermione sighed. 

“But,” Ron said, turning towards Draco, “If you ever hurt him, I won’t hesitate.” 

“Oh, of course, that goes without saying,” Hermione said matter of faculty. 

“You won’t hesitate to do what?” Draco asked. 

“We just won’t,” Ron said.

“Won’t what?” Draco looked at Harry who shrugged. 

“But we really do need to be going actually,” Hermione said. “Ron is right, we do need to pick up Rose and Hugo from Molly and Arthur.” 

“Give them my love,” Harry said, as the two stood up to leave. 

When they were gone, Draco turned to Harry and asked, “Seriously, what won’t the hesitate to do?”

“Basically, anything,” Harry said. “So, you’d better not hurt me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Draco said, kissing him in a completely non-platonic way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hd-erised.livejournal.com/102033.html). ♥
> 
> This story is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised@livejournal.com. The author will be revealed January 8th.


End file.
